The determining factor for the shape of the contrast voltage characteristic of a display element based on the dynamic scattering effect, is the anisotropy of the conductivity, which can be brought about by dissolving a conducting salt in the dielectric of the electro-optical cell. The solubility of the conducting salts is frequently a source of difficulty with respect to the stability of the displays on storage at low temperatures.